


If I Were Sorry

by soniashade



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I'm Not Ashamed, Long-Distance Relationship, Mental Health Is Extremly Important, Mental Health Issues, Songfic, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniashade/pseuds/soniashade
Summary: "If I were sorry, I'd give you all the glory, if I were sorry, it would be a different story"Songfic to "If I Were Sorry" by Frans





	If I Were Sorry

**"All I want is to die. Quiet. Unnoticed. Just want to curl up, close my eyes, fall asleep and never wake up. Fall asleep forever. It would be better for everyone. Nobody would even care..."**

 

So yes, baby, that's the way I'd react to all the shit, that's happening in my life now, if I were sorry. But I'm not.

 

I'm not sorry for my past. It's a part of my life, my history. It's something, that made me stronger. And I'm proud of myself. I'm proud I still alive, though there were moments, when I'd decided to end it all.

 

I'm not sorry for my mistakes. I forgave myself for messing the whole thing up and for losing some people and maybe even sometimes hurting them.

 

I'm not sorry for what other people think of me. They can think whatever they want, but the truth is, that only I can judge myself. And, believe me, I will, if it'll be necessary. But for now I let myself be happy.

 

I'm not even sorry, if my lover or friends doubt my feelings. Because I know the real ones. And even if I'd lose every single person in my life, I'd get throught it.

 

I'm just really proud. I am who I am. With my demons, my moments, suicidal attemptes in past, being a bisexual latina, who knows her worth.

 

So I just let my regrets go now. I used to think I would never be able to say it, but _I'm not sorry_.

 

**"I don't want to die. I will live loud. I will be noticed. Just want to take a deep breath, open my eyes, wake up and never fall asleep forever. It would be better for everyone. And if nobody would care about me, I still have me by my side forever..."**


End file.
